Forgiveness
by Mysterious
Summary: Sequel to The Forbidden Love.


"Forgiveness" The Sequel to "The Forbidden Love"   
Editor: Noseless Wonder   
  
  
* Pan's POV *   
  
It's been six months since I've seen everyone. When I left, it took everyone by surprise. I was going to go earlier, but I needed to know I had something to come back to, but I don't. He gave me up. I love a man who thinks of me as a child. I would do all that is needed to be with him. Can't he understand that I am willing to give everything up just to be by his side? When I came to him with my feeling, he tore my heart out. All I wanted was to know what I meant to him. Can I live without him? I thought that I could, but I can't. He is everything to me and living a life without his touch, his kisses, would be death. How can I return home, and see him? What will I do? He is still very much a part of me. I mean, I've been seeing a guy up here, but he was only a good friend. I lied to my family and said he was more. I guess I did it so Trunks would see I don't need him, or more for my family to not suspect anything, I don't know. I pray that things would turn out all right in the end.   
  
Things are not so good, he is all I can think about. Why does it hurt so much? All I have ever wanted was to be with him, but he's afraid to be with me. Should he care so much for people he doesn't know? They are strangers, no one, and yet he thinks of them before me. What have I done to deserve such pain from my one and only love? Can it be so wrong for two people to love each other so much? Maybe he is right, What would they say? A thirty-one year old man with a seventeen year old woman. I don't care. What they think or say is their on opinion, it's not my own. I love him and that should be all that matters. His love is so angelic, every word that comes out his mouth is an aroma of emotion and pain. He is just too irresistible to forget. When we were together, everything was wonderful. The nights I stayed in his arms and the times we made love, they're all memories and feelings I treasure, but now, all is gone. Why does my heart have to ache? He is my life, and without him, there is nothing. What would he say if he heard that? He would say, you are too young to think like that, and you have so much to go through before time takes you life away. Still I would follow his every move, and love him just as much as before. Can I call my self desperate? I don't think I am. Well, maybe a little.   
  
"Please Dende? Help me. Let him see that our love is real, and worth fighting for." said Pan to herself as she boarded the plane.   
  
As she looked out the window, her heart was fighting for what once was and could never be again. To mend a broken heart, to heal a troubled soul, is that worth giving up everything?   
  
********   
  
"By: Brian McKnight   
  
I remember days and nights, were never cold,   
had you in my life,   
I had you there to hold.   
  
And I remember love, warm as a summer day.   
But I lost you, and I lost my way   
Now I'm in the rain, begging you please,   
Please."  
  
*********   
  
Pan arrived, and went home with family and friends. Trunks was there as well and watched her through the corner of his eyes, as she did the same.   
  
"Baby won't you show me the way   
Back to your heart  
Let me see a sign, to know if I'm close or far   
Lead me back, to the road, that leads back to your arms"   
  
Can two souls find their way back to the one they belong with? They have been through so much pain, and heart ache. Why? Is it, when two people find each other there is always someone or something keeping them away? Is destiny so cruel, that he enjoys playing with our human hearts? Can Trunks overcome his fear and let Pan know how he truly feels? Or will he once again lose her, this time for good? It is up to them. Destiny is not cruel. No, it's not. He gives you the chance to make up for the wrong, it's up to you to choose what path you will end up on. They have a second time to let their hearts speak, not there heads. Pan knows what she wants and is willing to give up everything to have it. It is Trunks who must choose to follow or die in regret. It is a pain not even the burning flames of hell can withstand.   
  
Back to your arms  
  
Every night I'm at the lonely street,   
I walk down the road, searching for a light. Yours   
A light to lead me home   
leave a candle in the window and, let it shine for me   
  
  
Trunks walked up to Pan   
  
"Pan, can I speak to you?" asked Trunks, looking straight into her eyes.   
  
"Sure." she said, following him outside.   
  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"   
  
"Pan, I..."   
  
"Trunks, you don't have to say anything, we said all that was needed to say six months ago." said Pan, about to walk back in the house.   
  
"No!" he shouted, grabbing hold of her hand.   
  
"Then what is it?" she asked harshly.   
  
"We didn't say all. Well, I didn't." he said still holding her hand, looking into her eyes.   
  
"Go on."   
  
Take my hand and, take these tears away  
I can't take the pain, I'm on my knees.   
baby can you show me the way back to you arms.   
  
"I was a fool, to let you go. A fool to deny that I love you. Pan, can't you see? I have made a big mistake in letting you go."   
  
"What are you saying?"   
  
"That I do and always have loved you." said Trunks, getting closer to her.   
  
"No!" she yelled, pushing him away.   
  
"No, after all this time, you come and say this to me?"   
  
"Pan, please."   
  
"Why should I forgive you?"   
  
"Because, I was stupid. I cared about what others thought and yet ignored my own feelings. You've and always meant more to me than anything. I let you go, and I regret the things I said and did to you that day. Pan, you are the light that shows me the way that led me to my own heart. It is then, that I am free. I'm down on my knees, begging for your forgiveness. I can't imagine life without you. I know all that I said in the past hurt you, and it did to me. My selfish reason cost us so much precious time. I want the world to know that I love you and that you are mine, as I am yours. I'm no longer afraid, no longer willing to let you go. I don't care what happens, as long as I know you are next to me. Please, show me the way back to your heart. Let me see a sign, to know if I'm close or far. Lead me back to the road that leads back to your arms."   
  
"Is that all, am I supposed to forget the pain you put on me? Too many nights I cried, the days I wish would go away. Just because you decided that your no longer afraid, am I to take you back? My pain is more than you could ever know. The words you said tore me apart. You said I meant nothing, nothing. Do you remember saying that?"   
  
"Yes, I was a fool."   
  
"Yes, you are. I thought coming back here I would be able to just forgive you, but I can't just say that. I don't know if things could ever be the same. But I... am willing to try." She said in tears looking at the man she loved so dearly who was on his knees.   
  
"Pan!" he said getting up and putting his arms around her, crying as well.   
  
"I love you and I'm so sorry. I promise I will never hurt you again. As long as we are together, nothing can come between us."   
  
"I love you too, but you have a lot to make up for." she said looking in to his eyes.   
  
"I know, and I will, but let me start it with this..." he said, grabbing her hand and escorting her into the house where everyone was.   
  
* Inside Capsule Corporation *   
  
"Excuse me everyone! I have something important to say."   
  
"What is it Trunks?" asked Bulma, looking at her son holding Pan's hand with a big smile.   
  
"I want all of you to know, that I love Pan and I plan on marring her if she would take me as her husband." he said, kneeling down on his knees. Taking out a small box from his pants.   
  
Everyone was silent, except the cries coming from the mothers, with happiness.   
  
"Pan, may I have the honor in having you as my wife? I know I have not been the best of a man, but I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy and I'll always love you." he said with tears, opening the box and showing her the ring.   
  
"Yes."   
  
That was all you could hear through the group of people crying. Pan and Trunks were together, and in love now more than ever. They still had so much to go through, and so much to learn, but they would do it together. Life is not always happy, and not always what you expect. There are problems, and there are the good moments. The only thing that makes them special is who you go through it with.   
  
The End!!   
  



End file.
